Songs About Twilight
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: Okay the fourth is up. I hope you guys like it. I had a sudden urdge to write a song in Edwards point of view. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLLLEAASSE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the twilight series...BUT I OWN THESE SONGS twitch twitch**

**Bare with me here i really like 2 write songs and i got a random idea **

**me: omg i think ill write some songs about the twilight series**

**me(again): omg thats an awesome idea**

**...so here i am with my first song...if you have a better title that would be awesome**

**and since its like 3:00 in the mourning i'm allowed 2 suck...lol**

Topaz Eyes

Met your eyes across the lunchroom

i knew i was scared

you looked at me with cold black eyes

but i couldn't look away if i tried

Blind side of me

looks at you across the room

cause i know somethings there

in your topaz eyes

and i believe that you

aren't like that

i crossed the line the first time that we met

and i just can't look away

from your eyes

Everyone knows trouble finds me

in every kind of way

i look back at everything and remember

you saved me

from my own two feet

from the air beneath me

cause every time i take a step

i trip up fall

but your always there

to catch me

and i can't help

but blush

cause you give your crooked smile

First time we met

you didn't say hello

First time we met

all you did was glare

but then you said

hello to me

and that changed everything

cause every time you catch me

i look into your eyes

those topaz eyes

Dazzling me

_**I am going 2 write a song 4 random parts of the twilight series and if you like my songs then review and if you think there pieces of shit...review any way**_


	2. Topaz eyes sing my lullaby

_**if at least one person reads this song i have succeeded in life its a good one I at least think so of course my opinion doesn't matter...so yeah ...**_

Topaz eyes sing my lullaby

by: Topaz eyes sing my lullaby(i.e MTK)

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes sing my lullaby

in the middle of the night

center of my existence

beside me at all times

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

your topaz eyes

glowing in the dark night

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

i look in to them

I'm lost in the depths

i see your face

angel like surrounding

them

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

staring back eat me

in the middle of the night

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

always there sight to behold

holding me in arms

colossally strong

love is your topaz eyes

as you stare back at me

smile on your cold hard lips

takes my breath away

fire in your topaz eyes

keeping my stare

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

the only light

in the night

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

stating back at

me in cold depths

of the night

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

topaz eyes

center my existence

topaz eyes

staring back at me always

your topaz eyes

topaz eyes

those topaz eyes

**if you made it this far down first THANK YOU second please review guess what this song is about, tell me what 2 write a song about cause I'm stumped, oh and this might sound desperate but if any one has any ideas of a story to write 4 twilight that would be awesome...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please**


	3. Chapter 3

_My third song is up, i think I did a good job. I still need some ideas for songs so REVIEW. And go to my page thing (can't remember exact name, I'm kind of brain dead right know from an energy drink i had a couple of hours ago so the word escaped me... oh well)_ and vote on my poll cause i wanna know if people agree with me about Aro of the Voltiri(cant spell word)

**Your Gone From My Life**

_When Edward left Bella_

BY: MTK (Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby)

Its to late

your gone

from my life

I'm lost in my own mind

I am gone

away from everyone

Know one else is hear

I'm lost

its to late

your gone

from my life

I look back at everything

At everything we went through

I can't help but wonder

Why

its to late

your gone

from my life

Why did you leave me

In the Dark

why did you leave me

, a dead soul

in my own mind

its to late

your gone

from my life

I'm all alone

nothing whispers to me in the night

I block out all thoughts

i have about you

its to late

your gone

from my life

It hurts to much

To think any more

its to late

your gone

from my life

Once upon a time

you said you loved me

with all you heart

its to late

your gone

from my life

you left a hole in me

it bleeds every time

I think about you

its to late

your gone

my life

I cry when I'm

alone at night

I pray for a reason

to live

its to late

your gone

from my life

I'm alone in my own mind

nothing' else to pray for

its to late

your gone from

my life

I cry my self

to sleep at night

Theres nothing to go by

its to late

your gone

from my life

i am lost

in my own mind

i am gone no reason

to try

its to late

your gone

from my life

i just learned to

live with it

I've come to terms

with being sad

its to late

its to late

your done your gone

I've come to all

these terms

i am no one anymore

you took me from me

its to late

your gone

from my mind

from my life

REVIEW I'M THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO GETS ALL TWITCHY WHEN I GET REVIEWS AND I GET ALL HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STUFF SO PLEASE I LIKE BEING HAPPY :D


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

**ok 4****th**** song. This one is about Edwards point of view in Twilight so tell me what you think :D**

Knight in Shining armor

Once Upon a Time

Not very long ago

There was a guy

a general knight

in shining armor

with no one to save

There was much room

For so much care

For so much love

To fit in side

In his shining armor

but he had no one to love

he lays down

on his bed

listin' to song

drowning out the world

that seems so meaningless

without anyone to love

but then he found her

A beauty wrapped

in demon cloths

With the deepest eye's

he's ever seen

but he had to run

so ran he away leaving for a week

But then he

came back

to his damsel in distress

she was sad, obviously

cause she loved him

but he thought there love couldn't be

He got angry

when she told him

she felt safe when he was around

and he yelled

she got sad

and he looked at her with gentile eyes

Then they were alone

in a grassy knoll

no one else around

they confessed there secrets

told each other of there love

The most gentile

of kisses was shared

they were happy

he held her hand at last

then he told her it was time

to meet his family

They were great

the same as him

and they invited

her to a game

she was glad to be there

until all of those people came

there were three

evil guys

and they decided

that they would go for a hunt

his family was mad

they took her away

and they kept her safe

until the evil dude called her

and threatened her

so she went

to see him

she got hurt pretty bad

but her knight in

shining armor

came to her rescue again

she was safe and

happy, got dressed up

for the ball

danced with her knight shining armor

the armor he wore that day

was filled

to the brim

with love

for her

**So i decided to write another song. REVIEW PLEASE, I GET SO HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
